Fingiendo
by Hunger95
Summary: Porque eso hacías siempre...Fingir. Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_.

Personajes: Lysander Scamander/OC/Lorcan Scamander

Te quedas en silencio, observando como ellos dos sonríen. Esa noche es de navidad, y por una parte, quieres pensar que es una buena época. Y en el fondo, seguramente que lo es. Una sonrisa aparece en tu rostro, carraspeando ligeramente mientras que ellos sonríen.

Recuerdas la primera vez que la conociste. Fue en la habitación de tu hermano. Y no fue difícil confundiros. Al fin y al cabo, erais gemelos. Y esa era vuestra marca. Pero con eso solo lograste enamorarte de ella. Fue un flechazo, o quizás su forma de presentarse.

Porque seamos sinceros, te sorprendió que ella se presentase ante ti desnuda y después prosiguiese como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Como si fuese lo más común conocer al hermano de tu novio en ese panorama. Pero eso fue lo que te gustó de ella. Lo que te enamoró. Lo que te hizo sentirte bien.

Y ahora estabas allí, en la cena familiar con ella sonriendo encantadoramente al chico. Su sonrisa era radiante, e incluso felina. Lo pensaste. Lo saboreaste. Sabías que era verdad por mucho que quisieses negarlo. Te encantaba poder presenciar sus gestos cálidos, y sus ojos negros posándose sobre los tuyos, azules como el mar.

O eso te decía siempre ella, cuando charlabais ajenos a todo. Ajenos a la existencia de tu hermano. Fingiendo que todo estaba bien cuando no era así. Cara a cara, sonriendo para saber que todo era una mentira. Que eras feliz con un solo momento a su lado, y a su vez, te destruías cuando ella estaba con él.

Y deseabas ser el chico para poder saborearla, para poder besar sus labios en un arranque de pasión arrebatador. Dejarte llevar por un delirio que creías que en cualquier momento te podría. Querías que todo eso prosiguiese. Deseabas que todo aquello no volviese a suceder. Que nada ni nadie te hiciese mentir. Que solo te perteneciese a ti.

Es la dueña de tu corazón, y a veces crees que lo va a patear con fuerza, haciéndote caer al suelo. Y gruñes con dolor. Quieres perderte en todo momento que no sea al lado de ella. Quieres alejarte de su lado. Quieres preguntarle "¿Quién te crees que eres tú?" e irte. Marcharte y alejarte.

Dejar de fingir que todo está bien. Es lo que más ansías, es lo que tu mente te pide toda la noche que pasas sin ella. En todo momento en el que saboreas la amargura de su ausencia. El dolor de que ella no te quiera a ti.

Lloras. Sollozas como un pequeño niño cuando no vienen los reyes por navidad. Y en esa cena aparentas que eres feliz. Sonríes. Comentas que el trabajo te va bien. Y que has conocido a una chica interesante.

Te gustaría que ella reaccionase de mala forma, pero lo único que hace es brindar por ti. Sonreír y después besar los labios de su novio con cariño. Tu madre les felicita por la maravillosa pareja que hacen, y aunque sabes que la forma de ella siempre es un tanto extraña, a la mujer que te ha robado el corazón no le importa. No porque le cae bien. No porque es perfecta.

Y sabes que no existe la perfección. Que te gustaría conocer sus mayores fallos y así dejar de amarla. Pero ni siquiera con eso lo conseguirías. Sin embargo, te gusta engañarte a ti mismo, aunque eso signifique volver a llorar por la noche al darte cuenta de que no merece la pena seguir fingiendo. Fingir por algo que no eres capaz de ocultar.

Pero ya no te queda más remedio que proseguir con la misma mentira que has comenzado.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―Percibiste una mano apoyándose en tu hombro.

Levantaste la mirada para encontrarte con la mirada de él. Sus ojos eran grises, para sorpresa de los dos. Erais exactamente iguales. Con el cabello oscuro como vuestro padre. Y sin embargo, vuestros ojos eran completamente distintos. Los suyos grises. Los tuyos azules. Los suyos sin gafas, y los tuyos con ellas. En ellos plasmados la felicidad…En los tuyos ya no.

Sonríes igualmente. No quieres que el sufra. Y eso es de verdad. No quieres que llore como lo haces tú. No le deseas esto ni a tu peor enemigo. Por eso tus labios se transforman en una sonrisa, quizás una mueca, pero él lo interpreta como tú deseabas. Te gusta pensar que él no sufre como lo haces tú. Y por eso asientes.

―Estoy bien. Estaba pensando solamente.

―Puedes contármelo a mí si quieres. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, hermanito. ―Sonríes amargamente ante esas palabras.

Claro que lo sabes. Porque él es muy buena persona. Y tú te sientes fatal por quererla a ella. Pero no puedes evitarlo. No. Nunca quisiste quererla, pero en cuanto te fijaste en ese cabello castaño oscuro, comprendiste que así sería. Era tu destino. Tú marca. Algo que te acompañaría para toda la vida.

―Lo sé, pero no ocurre nada, de veras.

―Será esa chica la que te tiene embrujado. ―Bromea con una sonora risa de por medio―O puede que sea que estás enamorado, ¿eh pillín?

Y sonríes apenado. Tu hermano te conoce mejor de lo que piensas. Y solo puedes tragar saliva y mirarle a los ojos. Y aunque al principio te sonríe como él sabe, ese gesto desaparece. Parece comprender, aunque el silencio os invade y solo os veis capaces de quedaros así, callados, sin nada más que añadir al respecto. Las miradas lo decían todo. Pero también comprendiste lo que quería decir su silencio.

Los dos se fueron antes a su habitación, riendo por las copas que llevaban encima. Y tú te quedas observando cómo se marchan a lo lejos. Y lo detestas. Detestas quedarte allí para acabar percibiendo un beso de tu madre en tu mejilla. Y no puedes evitar sonreír. No puedes hacerlo. Casi riendo por lo bajo.

Y Luna Scamander te ofreció un bastón de caramelo. Pero tú seguirías fingiendo después de todo. Incluso en navidad.


	2. Chapter 2

La noche parece que se acomoda en ti. Te sientes abrumado de tanto dolor que pareces sentir. Quieres morirte en ese mismo instante, pero poco importa ya todo lo demás. Te sientas en una silla, observando cómo la noche parece tranquila. Quieres sonreír un poco y dejarte llevar por millones de sensaciones. Y puede que tengas la oportunidad de ello. Quieres pensar que va a ser así

La puerta se abre, sobresaltándote así un poco. No sabes que es lo que sucede, pero no puedes evitar sonreír un poco al ver que es ella, buscándote con la mirada. No sabes que es lo que hace allí, pero te acomodas igualmente. Porque te gusta estar acompañado de su presencia.

Se encuentra cubierta por una bata de seda negra, aunque eso no hace que no te fijes en la lencería roja que lleva debajo, y que además, dejaba entrever sus torneadas piernas de tonalidad morena. No puedes evitar sonreír por ello. Es algo que te podía. Ella siempre podría contigo. Puede que porque la querías pese a todo.

Y el dolor se apodera de ti. Te gustaría preguntarle que quién se creía que era. Coleccionaba corazones en tarros de cristal. Lo tenías claro. Y sin embargo, ahí estabas tú, bajo el poder de posesión de ella. Y el silencio se apodera de los dos.

Pero habláis en silencio. Tú quieres llorar, pero Alanna se queda así, mirándote con un poco de compasión. Y quieres romperte a llorar. Quieres no sentir eso que sentías. Querías desaparecer para no encontrarte con su mirada. Con la fuerza de sus ojos. Con todo ese dolor que parecía poder contigo.

Y seguías fingiendo por unos segundos. Y ella no parecía dispuesta a seguir con esa farsa. Se acerca a ti con cuidado, posando su mano en tu hombro. Te sobresaltas. Estás a punto de quedarte sin aire, pero eso no parece importar a nadie. Levantaste tu mirada, cruzándote con la suya, que tenía una fuerza imparable.

Parecía todo un sueño. Parecía un algo que estaba a punto de acabar al fin, pero no era así, ni mucho menos. Te levantaste con el fin de marchar, pero lo único que te encuentras es con ella en frente tuyo, impidiéndote el paso. ¿Alguna vez pensaste tenerla tan cerca que podías quedarte sin respiración?

Y cuando volviste a clavar tus ojos sobre los suyos, sus labios aprisionaron los tuyos. Te quedaste sorprendido, con los ojos entreabiertos de par en par. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Cómo es que te encontrabas en esa situación? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué te estaba besando ella?

Su lengua se desliza por dentro de tu boca, y sientes como todo tu cuerpo reacciona de la manera que esperabas. La estrechas con fuerza cerca de ti. Quieres proseguir con todo aquello, pasando tu aroma al de ella con tanta fuerza que ni tú mismo lo comprendías. Pero no importaba. Ahora solamente querías saborear sus labios con esmero. Impregnarte de ella. Porque te gustaba por cómo era. Por ser esa mujer tan tremendamente sensual que te cautivaba, que te dejaba sin aliento.

¿Por qué era tan cruel el amor? Ella jugaba contigo. Quería que sufrieses, o era lo único que se te ocurría para explicar la razón por la que estabas en ese encuentro furtivo de labios. Mezclas tus dedos con su cabellera, apurándote en el beso que tanto habías deseando y ansiado en tus sueños. Y cuando percibes sus uñas clavarse en tu espalda, comprendiste que no era el único.

¿Y tú hermano? ¿Dónde había quedado todo aquello que parecía ella sentir hacia él? ¿Y ese amor que le profesaba? La muchacha era extravagante a la hora de mostrar que le quería, pero no era mentira. Quería a Lorcan con todas sus fuerzas, y tú también le querías. Era tu hermano. Era esa persona que siempre te había apoyado en todo mal momento. Ese chico que te hacía reír en todo momento.

Y ahora tú le estabas engañando de esa manera. Y eso te hace sentirte como el peor ser humano del mundo. Te quedaste en silencio, separándote para mirarla a los ojos, y cuando intenta de nuevo besarte, la apartas. Y te alejas, mirándola en silencio. Muriéndote por dentro.

―Para, por favor, para…

― ¿Acaso no me deseas, Lysander?

Y esa pregunta te rompe. Te rompe porque la deseas con toda tu alma. Y una parte de ti es feliz porque parece preocupada de que no sea así. Y la nieve cae. Los copos se ciernen sobre el suelo. La oscuridad nubla tu vista. Pero no puedes evitar sonreír por ello.

―Siempre te he deseado, Alanna. Siempre―Aseguraste―Pero… ¿Crees que es lo correcto?

―Me gustas, Ly.

―Pero quieres a mi hermano―Lo sabías―Lo quieres con tanta fuerza que sé que morirías si le pierdes.

―Ly…

―Si le dejas por mí, sé que te vas a arrepentir. Lo sé. Te conozco demasiado como para no saberlo―Acariciaste su mejilla con cuidado, con cariño, con amor. ―Y yo no me perdonaría que no fueses feliz.

―Dios…―Y al fin se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho―Dios, Ly…Lo siento…Yo…

―Hace algo de frío, y Lorcan debe de estar preocupado por ti.

―Siempre cuidando de mí. Siempre―Y sonreír ambos.

―No podría ser de otra forma. Ahora vete. Estás cansada y debes aclararte las ideas.

Y no supiste como lo lograste, pero lo hiciste. La dejaste marchar. Y aunque te dolía, era lo adecuado. Y en el fondo, tú eras feliz si ella lo era. Pero se detiene en frente de la puerta, y se gira, clavando su mirada en ti.

―Siempre fingiendo, ¿eh? ―Y te quedas callado, sin saber qué responder. ―Quiero que sepas, Ly, que es cierto que quiero a Lorcan. Pero te mentiría si te dijese que tú no eres nada para mí…Y ahora, volveré a fingir. Porque es lo adecuado, ¿no?

Asientes sin creértelo y ella hace lo propio, entrando en la casa. Y tú suspiras y te vuelves para terminar de llorar. Feliz. Por ella, siempre fingiendo…

**Y fin, ya he terminado. No me ha quedado muy bien, pero no ando con inspiración, la verdad. Espero que guste igualmente. Saludos y suerte a todos. ;)**


End file.
